Character recasts
A list of instances in which a character was recast with another performer. Main performers are marked in bold; cases in which someone held a puppet up in the background of a group shot are not included. If a performer was cast as that character in only 1 production (or for only 1 year), the title of that production is noted. If the performer performed the character for more than 1 production, a date range is listed. For further details, see the Casting History section of the respective character page on the wiki (linked in the header). The Muppets Animal * Frank Oz — 1975 - 2000 * Eric Jacobson — 2002 - present * Drew Massey — Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony, Episode 9 (2005) Beaker * Richard Hunt — 1977 - 1992 * Steve Whitmire — 1992 - present * Kevin Clash — Muppet Show Live (2001) Dr. Teeth * Jim Henson — 1975 - 1990 * John Kennedy — various (1991 - 2003) * Bill Barretta — 2005 - present * Victor Yerrid — From the Balcony episode 9 (2005) Floyd Pepper * Jerry Nelson — 1975 - 2003 * Matt Vogel — 2008 - present * John Kennedy — 2005 & 2006 Fozzie Bear * Frank Oz — 1976 - 2000 * Eric Jacobson — 2002 - present Janice * Richard Hunt — 1977 - 1992 * David Rudman — 2008 - present * Eren Ozker — 1976 - 1977 * Fran Brill — 1975 * Matt Vogel — Muppet RaceMania (2000) * Brian Henson — 2002 & 2003 * Tyler Bunch — The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005) * John Lovelady — Julie Andrews: My Favorite Things (1975) Kermit the Frog * Jim Henson — 1955 - 1990 * Steve Whitmire — 1990 - present * John Kennedy — Muppetfest (2001), Muppets Ahoy! (2006) * Artie Esposito — America's Got Talent, the MTV Video Music Awards, D23 Expo (2009) Link Hogthrob * Jim Henson — 1977 - 1990 * Steve Whitmire — 2000 - present Lew Zealand * Jerry Nelson — 1978 - 2003 * Matt Vogel — 2008 - present * Bill Barretta — 2002 - 2005 Mahna Mahna * Jim Henson — 1969 - 1976 * Bill Barretta — 2001 - present Miss Piggy * Frank Oz — 1976 - 2002 * Eric Jacobson — 2002 - present * Jerry Nelson — Herb Alpert & the Tijuana Brass (1974) * Fran Brill — The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence (1975) * Richard Hunt — The Muppet Show Season 1 (1976 - 1977) The Newsman * Jim Henson — 1976 - 1989 * Steve Whitmire — 2008 - present * Jerry Nelson — Muppets Inside (1996) * Brian Henson — The Muppet Show Live (2001), Muppets Party Cruise (2003) Robin the Frog *'Jerry Nelson' — 1971 - 2003 *'Matt Vogel' — 2008 - present Rowlf the Dog * Jim Henson — 1962 - 1990 * Bill Barretta — 1996 - present Sam the Eagle * Frank Oz — 1975 - 2000 * Eric Jacobson — 2005 - present * Kevin Clash — It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) * Drew Massey — Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony Episodes 11, 15, 18 and 33 (2005-2006) Scooter * Richard Hunt — 1976 - 1992 * David Rudman — 2008 - present * Adam Hunt — Muppets from Space (voice only) * Matt Vogel — Muppet RaceMania (voice only) * Brian Henson — It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie & Muppets Party Cruise * Rickey Boyd — The Muppets' Wizard of Oz Statler * Richard Hunt — 1976 - 1992 * Jerry Nelson - 1975, 1992 - 2003 * Steve Whitmire — 2002 - present * Drew Massey — 2005 - 2006 * Bill Barretta — Jimmy Kimmel Live (2003) The Swedish Chef * Jim Henson — 1975 - 1990 * Bill Barretta — 1996 - present * David Rudman — The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) * Steve Whitmire — I Love Lucy * Dave Goelz - Muppets from Space (1999) Movie Mania Screen Test (1999) * Victor Yerrid — From the Balcony: Episode 26] (2006) Sweetums * Richard Hunt — 1976 - 1992 * John Henson — 1996 - 2005 * Matt Vogel — 2009 - present (possible) * Jerry Nelson — The Frog Prince (1971 - puppeteer only) * Carl Banas — The Frog Prince (1971 - voice only) * Rob Mills — The Jim Henson Hour (1989 - Episode 107) * David Rudman — The Cosby Show (1990 - Episode 138 Cliff's Nightmare) * Victor Yerrid — Family Feud (2001), Barnes & Noble promotion (2003), From the Balcony Episode 13 * Noel MacNeal — A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa (2008) * Ed Christie — filling in for John Henson on a few occasions Uncle Deadly * Jerry Nelson — 1976 - 1979 * Matt Vogel — 2011 - present (possible) Waldorf * Jim Henson — 1975 - 1990 * Dave Goelz — 1992 - present * Victor Yerrid — 2005 - 2006 * Jerry Nelson — Muppet Meeting Films] (1974) (as P. Fenton Cosgrove) * John Lovelady — Des O'Connor Entertains (1976) ''Sesame Street Barkley * Toby Towson — 1977 - 1978 * 'Brian Muehl' — 1978 - 1984 * 'Fred "Garbo" Garver' — 1984 - 1993 * 'Bruce Connelly' — 1993 - present Bert *'Frank Oz' — 1969 - present *'Eric Jacobson' — 1997 - present Betty Lou *'Fran Brill' — various (1970s - 1980s) *'Lisa Buckley' — 1993 - 1998 *'Marilyn Sokol' — 1974 - 1975 * Frank Oz — 1969 (including Pick Your Pet, where she's called Lucy Jones) * Jim Henson * Caroll Spinney The Big Bad Wolf * 'Jerry Nelson' — 1971 - 2012 * Kevin Clash — Late 1980s * Joey Mazzarino — 1990s - 2006; 2012 * Martin P. Robinson — 1984 - 2006 * 'Tyler Bunch' — 2007 - present * Matt Vogel - 2013 * Peter Linz - 1998 ("The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street") Big Bird * 'Caroll Spinney' - (1969 - present) * 'Matt Vogel' - (understudy; ca. 1998 - present) Cookie Monster *'Frank Oz' — (1969 - present) *'David Rudman' — (2001 - present) * Jim Henson — in ''The Ed Sullivan Show and commercials * Joe Raposo — in "Everyone Likes Ice Cream" (voice) * Caroll Spinney — in a 1969 sketch in which various monsters whisper the letter C. Count von Count * Jerry Nelson — 1972 - 2012 * Matt Vogel — 2013 - present Dr. Nobel Price * Brian Muehl — 1979 - 1984 * Kevin Clash — 1984 - 1988 Elmo *'Kevin Clash' — 1984 - 2012 *'Ryan Dillon' — 2013 - present * Caroll Spinney * Jerry Nelson late 1970s * Brian Muehl — 1980 - 1984 * Richard Hunt — 1984 * Peter Linz Ernie *'Jim Henson' — 1969 - 1990 *'Steve Whitmire' — 1993 - present * John Tartaglia — Play with Me Sesame (2003) Forgetful Jones * Michael Earl — 1979 - 1981 * Richard Hunt — 1981 - 1992 Gladys the Cow * Richard Hunt — 1973 - 1992 * Jennifer Barnhart — 2003 - present Goldilocks * Camille Bonora — 1991 - 1997 * Alice Dinnean-Vernon — 1997 - 2004 * Jennifer Barnhardt — 2005 * Leslie Carrara-Rudolph — 2012 Gordon *Garrett Saunders — Sesame Street test pilot (1969) *'Matt Robinson' — 1969 - 1972 *'Hal Miller' — 1972 -1974 *'Roscoe Orman' — 1974 - present Grover *'Frank Oz' — 1970 - present *'Eric Jacobson' — 1998 - present Grundgetta *Brian Muehl — 1980 - 1984 *'Pam Arciero' — 1984 - present Guy Smiley * Jim Henson — 1969 - 1990 * Eric Jacobson — 2005 - present * Steve Whitmire — 1998 * Don Reardon — Let's Make a Word CD-ROM game (voice only) Kermit the Frog * Jim Henson — 1955 - 1990 * Steve Whitmire — 1990 - present Oscar the Grouch * Caroll Spinney - 1969 - present * Eric Jacobson - 2015 - present (understudy) Mr. Snuffleupagus *'Jerry Nelson' — 1971 - 1978 *'Michael Earl' — 1978 - 1980 *'Martin P. Robinson' — 1980 - present Sherry Netherland * Julianne Buescher — 1993 - 1996 * Alice Dinnean-Vernon — 1996 - 1998 Sonny Friendly * Richard Hunt — 1986 - 1992 * David Rudman — 1992 - 2000 Telly Monster *'Brian Muehl' — 1979 - 1984 *'Martin P. Robinson' — 1984 - present *Bob Payne — 1979 Two Headed Monster * Peter Friedman and Richard Hunt — ca. 1978 * Richard Hunt and Jerry Nelson — ca. 1980 - 1992 * David Rudman and Jerry Nelson — 1992 – 2000 * David Rudman and Joey Mazzarino — 2001 - present Category:Puppet Wiki